thesacrilegefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacrilege Wiki
The Sacrilege Wiki The Sacrilege is a Fantasy World Forum RP on Minecraftforum.net; created by the community, for the community. This is its wiki, a collection of all details and information important to the world of The Sacrilege and the RP. The Roleplay http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1262433-the-sacrilege-its-finally-up/ The Story The Empire of Parthos, ruled by the human Merevir Dynasty, had all but conquered the known world. The centaur clans of the western plains had at last been pacified after years of bloody warfare and the lizardfolk incursions of the uninhabitable swamps of the great deltas in south had been put paid to after cooperation with King Gaaro IV of the lionfolk. Several harsh winters in the great northern forests had left the barbarians too weak to make any forays into the imperial lumber colonies, and the southern cavalry garrisons once again outsmarted and scattered the raiding orc hordes. In addition, the Elven nation of on the island of Velsemin was in a stable alliance with the empire at that time and enjoyed a period of free trade with the Parthano merchants. For some three generations, the world seemed to have been pacified: all external threats to the peace had been extinguished. Parents looked to the future their children would inherit with optimism and hope for continued peace and prosperity. The age of peace, as we of course now know, was not meant to last. Ten years into the reign of Emperor Lucian Merevir I, the very empire was put into jeopardy, not from external enemies as before, but from within. A man known to history as Vaalos, or the Heretic, wandered the empire spreading the word to those that would listen to him that he was born as the mortal avatar of Verturio, the god of justice, order, and law. He is said to have performed miracles that not even a mighty lich could accomplish to verify that he was a god. His mission, he declared to a growing number of followers, was to rectify what he saw as a number of grievous errors and sins perpetrated by the Merevir Emperors and the Parthano people. He called for a new world order built on the principles he advocated. Word of Vaalos soon reached the ears of Lucian Merevir I and The Temple: the religious authority of the empire. Vaalos was immediately declared a heretic, blasphemer, and rabblerouser by the Archon of the Temple and his inquisitors, who quickly scrambled to seek out Vaalos and his followers. The inquisitors made no progress, and those who had did make headway in unraveling Vaalos' network of followers were found murdered in cold blood or never heard from again. The Archon, at this point, realized the situation was dire, and suggested that Lucian Merevir I sent the Legion to lands that likely harbored the Heretic Vaalos. Lucian complied, and the Legions were mobilized to suppress dissent or heresy. When the Legion's own spies and soldiers began to turn up dead or missing at the hands of the supporters of the Heretic, Lucian began to see the magnitude of the situation he faced. Faced with few options, he sought to turn the people of the empire against Vaalos. He placed a bounty of 100,000 parthanos, an unfathomably huge sum of money, on Vaalos. The great fortune would be redeemable for anyone, regardless of race, who could bring the Heretic in - dead or alive. Lucian's announcement of the mighty bounty on Vaalos' head failed to get the Heretic's close supporters to betray him as the emperor had hoped. Instead, it inspired a host of people of diverse races, skills, and backgrounds to take up arms against the Heretic. The Emperor, despite being annoyed that now he had Vaalos, his heretics and mobs of armed lynching gangs roaming the empire, agreed to leave the bounty up hoping that it might still persuade one of the Heretic's trusted supporters to betray him. It is in this environment that two groups are formed in to hunt down the Heretic Vaalos and bring him to justice. One being a group of noble heroes motivated primarily by loyalty to the Parthos Empire and religious zeal to bring the blasphemer Vaalos to justice; the other a band of less-honorable misfits, pariahs, and ne'er-do-wells. They seek notoriety, adventure, action, and of course the chance at the fortune of a lifetime. As a citizen of the vast Empire, you have been compelled to join the hunt for the Heretic. But which of these two parties will you join? Choose wisely, lest you fail to earn your cut of the bounty. -Gorgenmast Latest activity Category:Browse